beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Layer - Alter Chronos
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-82 Booster Alter Chronos 6Meteor Trans on May 27th, 2017. Description Takara Tomy's Alter Chronos is a five bladed Balance Type Energy Layer with one blade protruding further than the rest. Underneath the God Chip is a face meant to depict this Layer's namesake, the Personification of Time, Chronos. Surrounding the God Chip are numerous gears to further emphasis the time motif. The five blades of Alter Chronos are large with only small gaps between them, meant to create a mix between Attack and Stamina through Outward Weight Distribution (OWD). As part of the God Layer System, Alter Chronos features a gimmick; the underside of the Layer can be moved to change the Layer's balance for two modes, "Stamina Mode" and "Attack Mode". In Stamina Mode, the top of the Layer shows a blue dot and the weight is evenly distributed throughout the Layer to create a stable, Stamina-conserving spin. In Attack Mode, the top of the Layer shows a red dot and the weight is focused on one side of the Layer to create an unstable spin which improves Attack potential and gives the Layer the ability to Destabilize the opponent with the small slopes found on the blades at the cost of spin time. However, Burst Attack potential is limited due to the compact nature of the blades and how little the protrusion sticks out from the rest of the Layer. The Outward Weight Distribution (OWD) caused by the gimmick's design gives Alter Chronos relatively high Stamina potential but it is heavily outclassed by Drain Fafnir and Deep Chaos. Due to this, Alter Chronos' true potential lies within Defense. The compact, low recoil blades, high stamina compared to many other Defense Layers and excellent teeth make it a top-tier choice for Defense Combinations. Use in Defense Combinations Alter Chronos can be put to use in the Defense Combination Alter Chronos 0/2/4/5/7 Glaive/Cross Atomic/Orbit/Revolve. The heavy weight, tall teeth and compact blades of Alter Chronos gives this Combination high Knock-Out and Burst Resistance while the slopes present on the five blades can also Destabilize the opponent. The heavy weight of 0/2/4/5/7 Glaive/Cross bolsters Knock-Out resistance and can bolster Stamina. Atomic/Orbit/Revolve can further bolster Stamina and Atomic/Revolve specifically can grant Life-After-Death. Overall Takara Tomy's Alter Chronos was a top-tier and easily accessible Layer for Defense Combinations and makes an excellent alternative if one is unable to obtain Drain Fafnir. However, with the release of Spriggan Requiem and Emperor Forneus, Alter Chronos has become outclassed. As such, Takara Tomy's Alter Chronos is not a must have but is instead a welcome addition to any blader’s collection. Products Takara Tomy * B-82 Alter Chronos 6Meteor Trans (silver, translucent black God Chip) * B-95 Random Booster Vol. 8 Shelter Regulus.5S.Tw - 02: Alter Chronos Ring Tower (red) * BG-10 Random Layer Collection Vol. 10 - 02: Alter Chronos Gallery Takara Tomy LayerAlterChronos.png|Alter Chronos (Official Image) Alter Chronos (B-95 02 Ver).png|Alter Chronos Ring Tower (B-95 02) Alter Chronos (RLC 10 02 Ver).png|Alter Chronos (Random Layer Collection Vol. 10 02) Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy